Bonds of Fear
by Shadow of the Blade
Summary: Two boys were always made fun of at their home, always dubbed "Freaks" and such. They always would try to be accepted, but nobody wanted them, NOBODY. So, what is supposed to happen when they find out who they really are? Simple, kill people. Rating and genre may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Herro! I am going to do a fanfiction about my two favorite guys, DEVIT AND JASDERO! :-D I love them both, so I decided to do a fanfic about their life before they found out that they were Noah, and a bit after...So 4 years before. I just love these two, so I took information from their battle against Krory about how they were made fun of by humans from their society.**

There was two boys, two very...freakish boys as dubbed by society, and nobody cared for them. Why? Well, it's because they were two useless, stupid, idiotic twins that weren't supposed to be born. There was just something... something about them that was not right.

They were monsters.

_MONSTERS._

It was a normal day as you wold call it in their village. Yup, normal. A group of children were in a circle, surrounding someone or something and laughing cruelly as kicks and punches were heard, the sound resounding throughout the avenue.

In the middle were two boys, both with their hoods over their heads, trembling. One began to beg, screaming "Stop hurting him! What did Jas do to you?"

One of the children kicking them replied. "what else are we supposed to do to freaks like you two? Just let you guys run around our home? HELL NO!"

As soon as he stopped talking, te others surrounding him began chanting the words "Freaks" and "Monsters" while laughing and kicking the two boys. The one with blonde hair slowly pulled down his hood, revealing his long blonde hair and stitches over his mouth, and frantically looked around for an exit.

He saw a small opening and whispered yelled to his brother, "Devit! Over here, hee!"

The one called Devit nodded as the other began crawling slowly to the opening, the others no noticing as they stood up and ran away. They finally made it to a secluded area where nobody but them currently inhabited. The one with his hood still on immediately pulled it down, revealing dark blackish purplish hair and smiled at the blonde, "Great job Jasdero! We finally got away from those bastards!"

You know, a fourteen year old shouldn't use that kind of language, but if you're beaten relentlessly, who gives a crap about what you say? Apparently not his brother. And here's an odd topic, they hardly looked related even though they were twins. The only thing that they had in common were the stone colored eyes with a tint of ice blue.

The one called Jasdero hugged his brother, "Yay! We did it! We got away from the bastards!"

"You shouldn't use that language Jas. It doesn't sound right coming from your mouth."

"Ok Devit! Hee~!"

Devit smiled and patted his brother's head and took a small white package from his pocket and began unwrapping it carefully, revealing two small ham sandwiches and handed one to Jasdero before biting into one like an animal, almost completely finishing it in a few bits while the other took his time eating the sandwich and smiled at his brother happily, "Yay!"

Devit smiled a smile that was only reserved for people that he cared about. For some reason, it was immediately replaced by one contorted in pain as he covered his face with his right hand. The other looked at him with concern, "Are you having one of your headaches again Devi? That means I need to get ready for mine...Just be ok..."

"Damn...why have we been getting headaches lately? It makes no sense...", He slowly pulled his hand down, and saw two drops of blood on one of his fingers. He put his finger in his mouth and looked at his brother who was rubbing his head, murmuring things like "Ouch" and other stuff.

A small girl stared at the two boys that were asleep, the blonde with his head on the other's shoulder. The girl stared at them, and smiled, "Hey, wakie wakie sleepy heads."

Devit woke up immediately, Jasdero's head falling on his brothers leg as Devit yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Just a friend...You can call me Adriana."

"I don't think that you are telling the truth! You'll just beat us like everyone else! Go away before you do damage!", he pulled out a small, golden toy gun and pointed it at her head. She moved some of her blue hair out of her face and stared at him, her eyes blank.

"I'll be your friend! Trust me!", her voice was edged with frustration

"Go away."

"Fine! Don't think I won't stop trying!"

He stared at the girl walking off than said,"Wait."

She turned, glaring,"Yes?"

"You can be our friend...for a while."

She smiled with satisfaction, "Good!"

"But we get to kill you if we don't like you."

"God, you're so naive, but I'll help."

He stared at her, his eyes filled with suspicion as he nodded when she suggested to get them food. He poked Jasdero.

"Dero. Dero!"

"Yah?"

"We got a 'friend'. We'll have to watch out for her."

"Ok, hee!"

Oh Jasdero...the optimistic one.

**Yay for chappie one! As I'm writing this, I'm watching a Jasdevi x Lenalee video! :-3. I'll probably update tomorrow, and I agree with Devi-kins with the fact of not trusting Miss Adriana due to the fact that everyone in their village hates them. Oh yeah, they are actually proven to be 18, so...yeah, they are 14. :-3. I have a feeling that some of you thought that the girl would be Road, but she isn't. :)**

**Adriana has very dark blue hair that reaches her shoulders and is sometimes held back by a clip.**

**Yup...So review pwease! :-D**


	2. Chapter 2, A Merry Check-up

**Yay! I'm so happy that I got a review! *glomps Devit* Do you mind? :)**

**Ok, whatever, I've decided their awesome-sauce themes. Jasdero's Funhouse by P!nk, Devit's Poor Unfortunate Souls by Jonas Brothers *shot*,****Jasdevi's is Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence. Read on! :-D**

Jasdero was stared at his brother,"So...what now, hee~?"

Devit shruged,"IDK, I don't trust that girl. She seems evil. We might have to move."

Adriana came back, her arms carrying two paper bags, and sighed,"Here bakas(1), I got you the food. It'll last you guys a while."

Jasdero eyed the food, his eyes large as he eyed her sit the bags down by Devit, and shot him a quick glare,"Stop staring. It's rude."

Devit looked at the food, it seemed like he was trying to make the bag's items float into his mouth by the way he stared at it. He had the small pistol in his hand as she snapped her fingers in front of his face and yelled,"Look, quit spacing out or people will think that you're taking drugs. So listen to me, I got a question."

"What?!"

"Why do you two have these two toy guns?"

Devit sighed, and was about to explain when Jasdero jumped in,"Our mommy and daddy gave this to us on our 10th birthday, hee~."

Adriana face palmed,"Ok, let's do something."

"Like what?", Devit rubbbed his head in pain as he spoke to this girl, and he was involuntarily tracing crosses on his forehead. He grunted, and began thinking to himself, _Not another damn headache...It's happening earlier though...God, it's just to extreme!_

The black haired boy curled into a ball, still tracing crosses so much his fore head became a bright red while his brother and the blue haired girl just stared. He started to rock himself back and forth. _Back and forth._

Jasdero seemed to bury his head in his knees, and covered his mouth to muffle his wails of pain while Adriana stared before yelling,"Should I help?!"

Devit just kept murmuring to himself, "So much hate...So much...", he banged his head agianst the floor, while Adriana rushed over to help the twins. She picked Devit up, her eyes filled with concern.

Devit pushed her away with one hand,"Go the hell away. I don't need your damn help.", He continued to try to comfort Jasdero, who was crying as he was picked up. They needed to go somewhere, somewhere important. But where? They just felt this need to go somewhere, somewhere that this guy "Noah" owned.

An ark perhaps? The two heard about that story from the chruch when they were younger, it was hard to believe those biblical stories because, if there was such a kind god, there would be less mistreated kids.

Jasdero stared off in the distance, from some reason, the tears and the wails stopped. He said quietly to the air,"Help, hee~..."

The twins started to walk off, their headaches had eased, but there was slight bleeding on their foreheads, so they went to see the local doctor. When they were walking, you could here the jeers from the small amount of people in the street. However, when Adriana came in, people kept yelling at her to stay away, that the twins weren't right in the head, that they were crazy freaks.

When the doctor finally checked the two, he just put multiple bandages around their heads, saying,"This will help boys. You'll be ok, just blood."

Jasdero squirmed as the doctor wrapped bandages around his head,"Why does it bleed immeaditley, hee~? It's not nice!"

The doctor glared,"Idiot, just trust me."

Well, Devit had just punched the doctor right across his face, creating a large bruise. The boy stood up and kicked him,"Call my brother that again and your face will be more than bruised, fat ass!"

He grabbed his brither's arm and led him out to meet with the serious Adriana with her eyebrow raised at them,"So...how did it go?"

Devit raised his fist, with a liitle blood on them and stuck out his tounge and smiled,"Just some good fun, why?"

She did her signature face-palm and sighed,"Punching doctors is not a good a way to get along."

Jasdero yelled cheerfully,"How do you know, hee~!?"

She sighed,"This is going to be hard..."

**Hey thar! I finished another chappie! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy! Review,rate, and fav!**

**Adriana's theme would be Hero by Skillet, IDK why though. xD**


End file.
